Decisões
by SunnyDaySGM2
Summary: 7 amigos de Hermione chegam em Hogwarts  recem descobertos que são bruxos  Com Harry e Ron reagiram diante a isso?
1. Lembranças e Encontros

-Hermione!  
>Chamou o moreno com cansaço:<br>-Diga Harry, mais olha se for pra copiar a tarefa nem venha!  
>-Não é só que vai vim umas pessoas que são bruxas e são de uma escola trouxa de sua cidade!<br>-Mais é qual escola- perguntou Hermione Jane Granger aflita.  
>-É uma tal de Mandalay e chegam aqui daqui a mais ou menos uma hora!São uns 7 alunos!<br>A morena logo enche os olhos de lágrimas e corre ao seu dormitório, Harry angustiado se pergunta:  
>-O que foi que eu falei de errado?<br>_Hermione chega em seu quarto e pega uma foto onde ele com cerca de 11 anos está com 7 pessoas ( 3 meninas e 4 meninos) e se tem uma veelha lembrança:__  
><em>_-Mione me promete que essa não será a última vez que nos veremos?__  
><em>_-Claro que não Lucas. É só que o meu pai quer me por em outro colégio interno!__  
><em>_TODOS estavam chorando MUITO__  
><em>_-Mi, toma esse colar pra sempre se lembrar da nossa amizade nos somos um UM GRUPO INVENCIVEL lembra-se?__  
><em>_-Claro Nicole!Sempre vou me lembrar dos momentos que passamos juntos, se separar depois de 7 anos de amizade é meio difil!__  
><em>_-Fedor que eu amoo, nunca vai me esquecer__  
><em>_-Claro que não burra nunca vou me esquecer de vocês lembra estamos juntos desde dos 4 aninhos!__  
><em>_Todos se juntaram e falaram:__  
><em>_-NICOLE, CÍNTIA,VITÓRIA,LUCAS, ARTHUR,GUILHERME E EDUARDO FOREVER!__  
><em>_Hermione roxa de tanto chorar foi pra casa, sim de ali em diante iria se tornar uma BRUXA_  
>Logo logo, uma pessoa a chama:<p>

-O QUE FOOOI HARRY-Grita a morena de volta  
>-OS ALUNOS CHEGARAM!<br>Estavam falando aos berros e Hermione desce apressada e _quase_cai da chega no salão comunal e dá um grito:  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃÃÃOO ACREDITOOOOOOO!<br>-HERMIONEEE-Gritaram as 7 pessoas juntas.  
>Todos se abraçam até que Snape interrompe (chato)<br>-Ruun podemos começar as seleções?  
>-Claro professor!<br>Minerva logo começa a chamar os alunos:  
>-Nicole Santos!<br>-Huuum bem-Diz o chapeu- Vejo que tem muita coragem é sangue frio também então que seja GRIFINÓRA!  
>A mesa da Grinóra vibra!<br>-Vitória Correa  
>-Huum beem muita coragem e derteminação mais também tem medo, é sangue frio mais que seja GRIFINÓRIA!<br>A mesa de novo vibra.


	2. Te quiero sz'

E assim todos os amigos de Mione vão para a Grifinória. Quando ela abraça seu amigo Lucas, Harry sente uma pontada de ciúmes "_Será que estou apixonado pela minha melhor amiga?"_-Ele pensa.''_Não pode ser, eu sou amigo dela desde os 11 anos e... acho que devo contar?Não dá mais pra mentir pra mim mesmo!'_

Alguem interrompe Harry:

'Harry?'

'Aah oi Ron!'

'O que ouve contigo?Desde que os amigos da Mione chegaram, você tá estranho, esquisito, caladão'

'Não é nada.'

'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.'

E assim Harry vai ao salão lá ele ouve um tipo de risada e resolve escutar atras da porta (OBS. O barulho estava vindo do quarto de Mione)

_'Afee, parece que nunca viu alguém comendo Nuttela na vida -''_

_'Nhááá é claro que eu já vi, mais com tanto gosto não né idiota.'_

_'CLARO QUERIA O QUE EU TAVA A ANOS SEM COMER SEQUER UM PORTINHO DE NUTELLA!'_

_'Caaalma sem stress desconta no pobre&coitado do travesseiro ¬¬'_

Todas cairam no riso

_'**H**eyy , Mi, será que aqui tem Wi-Fi eu trouxe o meu NootBook'_

_'Não sei eu nunca testei o meu e to sem o meu aqui.'_

_'Na na na na'_

_' OQUE?'_

_'Eu trouxe ele pra ti, pois sabia que estava sofrendo demais sem a sua glamurosa NET.'_

_'Mais como você trouxe, como trouxe ele de casa?'_

_'Simples: Eu fui na casa da Tia Jane, ai falei que ia estudar em uma tal de Hogwarts ela falou que era sua escola, ai a gente GRITOU PULOU ESPERNEOU de felicidade, e trouxemos o seu Noot pra cá e fim.'_

_'Sem contar os 10 potes-extra grandes de Nutella.'_

_'Claro '_

Harry quando ve que a Hermione simplesmente **ESQUECEU **ele e Ron fica triste e deita-se em um sofá.Quando chega os outros amigos dela:

'Heiita, não é que aqui existe mesmoo'

'Não né Lucas a gente tá aqui porque é uma miragem sua -' eita cabeção você heim!'

'Neen reclama Arthur, porque você sequer tava acreditando nisso e não vem descontar isso em mim porque eu não mereço'

'Eu só não gostei daqui por uma coisinha básica.'

'Por que Eduardo ce tá louco?'

'AQUI NÃO DÁ PRA MIM E PRA MIONE PRATICARMOS O PARKOUR!'

'Você cuide de sua vida que eu cuido da minha :P'

Enquanto isso no quarto da Mione:

'Nick como tá **o nosso quarto**?'

'TÁ PARECENDO MAIS UMA FAVELA QUE UM QUARTO O.o!'

'Então tá como quando eu sai'

'Affew desde quando chegamos eu não acho o meu celular.'

'Peor eu nem acho o meu fone de ouvido'

'Vitória é só um fone -se achar outro em qualquer lugar dããr'

'Para ae Cíntia.'

'E eu o meu pequeninoo&lindo relógio digital'

No momento Nicole mal se segurava de rir.

'DO QUE ESTAS RINDO IDIOTA?' Elas riram porque afinal todas falaram juntas e tal'z.

'Suas bestonaaas eu escondi todos ele MUAMUAMUAMAUMAU'

Vitória, Cíntia, e Mione se entreolharam e balançaram suas cabeças

'PEGA ELAAAA'

Todas sairam feito umas loucas desnaturadas correndo pelo quarto e sairam pro salã pouco tempo Mione tropeço e caiu justamente no sofá em que o Harry.

'Mais quédiabéisso?' Retrucou Mione.

'Não sei mais vamos curtir o momento' Harry disse com um sorriso maroto.E no mesmo instante beijou Hermione.

'Mmmmmmmfffffy'

Hermione empurra Harry em quase 10s.

'VOCÊ BEBEU ACETONA MOLEQUE?'

'Não mais eu posso explicar.'

'Você tem 5 minutos...'

'Assim, eu realmente gosto de você, epa, gostar não **AMAR** mais você é cega e não percebes. **EU SEMPRE FUI APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ MAIS EU ERA MUITO CEGO E BURRO PRA PERCEBER ISSO E TE CONTAR OU AO MENOS PEDIR PRA NAMORAR A POUCO TEMPO**. Eu sinto dor porque é muito ruim ver você com outra pessoa porque eu gosto de você.'

Hermione pela primeira vez fica sem palavras pra responder algo, apenas **MUITO** e finalmente se abriu declarou os sentimentos.

'Harry, a pouco tempo percebi, mais acho que estou apaixonada por ti. Não aguento mais esconder é difícil pra mim e sei que pra você também. Me perdoa?'

'Não irei falar se irei perdoar ou não, irei demonstrar.'

E Harry lascou um belo dum beijo em Hermione. Os corações dos dois acelerou, e Hermione finalmente agarrou Harry pelo pescoço...

* * *

><p><strong>Falaa Katharine:<strong>_ Bem não sei se ficou muito bom mais se não ficou sorry x) demorei um tampão pra arranjar criatividade, O Harry(lindo sedução) não apareceu muito na história me desculpem, as meninas serão MUITO importantes, e os meninos também, mais não vai ter só romance nãoo, vai ter MUITAA comédia e a Hermione vai sim mudar (LoL) ela com esses amigos serão mais humorados, menos apegados aos livros, e mais divertidos e terá também aventura x) esperem por miiim Baaýý_


End file.
